The Lost Soul
by draken14142
Summary: I dont know what to type for sum but R&R this is a good story so far Soul learns what he is and he runs away and meets his future miester... Maka Albarn. Hahah i suck at sums sooooo just try reading it please and thank you we will be updateing short chapters now till we get some more incouragement we might stop this story after 50 chapters or so. niw shareing with koaru97
1. Chapter 1 The poster

aurthers note:can some one plz help i cant remmembur how to ermm well add a chapter so it will be like this til some one can help me! and thats all hahahah yea but if you dont understand anything r&r me ill help you and i cant type on my pc sooo im doing this at school thnk he lets me do this crap aslong as i dont type uniprpreate crap... ''-_- evil right? anyways to the story

Soul; They do not own soul eater ...and Maka is flatter than a bord!

Maka; Makaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa chop(hits Soul and he blacks out) dang you Soul...

Me:... is he gonna be ok? ''-_-

Maka: yea heheh next time i wont hold back..

Jake: O_o ooook tooooo the story worning we do not own soul eater and if we did then soul would confes his feelings towords Maka!

SOUL EATER

The lost Soul

It is a dark dreary night at the Evans estate where two young musicians and their mother a father live.

" Ugh Mom Dad why do I have to play this piano?" a young white haired albino asked his mother and father why would he have to learn and play the piano? . "Because Soul all Evans have to play an instrument but you didn't choose so we choose for you Soul." Said Soul's mother and she is an albino just like him and his older violinist brother … Soul grunts and then stops playing his piano.

"But Mom I hate playing it, it is so uncool!" stated the young albino boy. Soul is only 10 at the time and doesn't know about the DWMA or anything else besides music and such as he was taught but who would know that his life was gonna change in a rapid pace when he lears about himself…. " Well you know Soul you need to stop this crap right?" an older albino said appearing out of the corner of the room

"Shut up Wes!" Soul yelled at his older brother and stormed off to his room cursing at everything he walked past and then he saw … it a horrible monster and it was covered in blood.

Soul stutterers in freight of the creature . " M-mom!" Soul yells but no one comes to save him and then it attacked him. The monster goes to slash him in two but suddenly Soul's arm turns into a blade….. a scythes blade and blocks the attacks. Soul cuts the monster in two and a red thing appears where the things body was.

Soul passes out and his arm turns back to normal. Wes looks for soul and finds his younger brother covered in blood and sees the body of a young man maybe in his 40s or younger than that. Wes' eyes widen and he believes that his brother Soul killed the man out of anger and hatred for what he told Soul.

Wes falls to his knees and cries. Wes' mother and father walk up to him to see the bloodied body of Soul and the dead man. "No ….." Soul's mother and father think Soul did kill the man too.

" Lilly don't cry we have to call the police its all we can do" said Dunken Soul's father. Lilly is Soul and Wes' mother.

" But Dunken we can't! Hes our son and he's, he's….." Lilly cries and Dunken calls the police. The police take Soul but Wes growls at them and takes his brother away then holds his younger brother close scared that he will never see him again.

" Wes let them take your brother right now!" Dunken growls at Wes but Wes ignores him." No he didn't do it I know he didn't!" Wes clings to Soul as if Soul is his last life line and Soul's eyes open showing his crimson blood red eyes." W-Wes there was a monster and it killed that man and then the monster tried to kill me but my arm turned into a blade!" Soul yells in excitement towards Wes.

" Yea I bet it was cool…" Wes holds back his tears as Soul hugs his neck. "Momma can we go play in the garden please!?" Soul begs his mom and she lets him go to the garden. Wes and Soul play but then Soul trips and almost falls off the balcony where the garden is.

" SOUL!" Wes yells and runs to his brother to help him but he sees a scythe on the ground where Soul's body would lay. Wes runs down to the yard and he hears Soul grunt and he looks at the black and blood red scythe with the crimson red eye open and he looks at the scythe then yells Soul's name.

" SOUL WHERE ARE YOU" The scythe yells back at him angerly.

" I'M RIGHT HERE YOU DUMY NO NEED TO YELL WES!" Wes stares at the weapon as it turns back to his younger brother Soul.

" …. What the heck Soul?!" Wes realizes what Soul told him was true. Two years later Soul grunts and he packs his stuff. " Soul where are you going?" Wes looks at the bag Soul packed full of food water clothes and other stuff of Soul's.

" Leaving I'm running away from here .." Soul states.

" Of course you are …." Wes sighs at his younger brothers antics.

"Soul you know mom and dad won't like this and dad has a temper with your 'crazy' as he puts it antics…."Wes yawns.

"Soul its midnight and people are trying to sleep so just go back to bed or you'll get it from dad Soul. " Soul grunts at Wes. "So I don't care 'bout dad he's a temperamental jerk sometimes Wes but I still love him cause he is our dad….."

Wes smirks at Soul then growls "Soul bed now please…." Wes grunts at Soul with tired eyes and Soul smiles.

"No I'm not gonna go to b-" Wes knocks Soul out cold and lays him in his bed then Wes leaves Souls room so he can go back to bed.

"Ugh I'm so sleepy ….errr I'll kill him if he does this to me again !"Wes falls asleep and the morning comes with song birds of their mother singing.

"Wes where is Soul?!" Wes wakes to see his mother crying because has run away.

- At Death City a young blode id yelling at a red haired man.

" PAPA YOU JERK JUST DIE AND GO TO HECK! YOU'RE A JERK A DRUNKY A PLAYER AND I HATE YOU!" The young blode continues to yell at her papa and then she hits him with a book, a huge world encyclpida dictionary word compass and a word laugage all in one huge 5000 paged book.

Soul drives into Death City with his motorcycle and his luggage in the back of his stares at the girl and chuckles lightly then drives to the nearest hotel in Death city.

"So this is Death City , its pretty cool I guess….."Soul states it more than a question. Soul hears yelling and sees a bright blue hair boy yelling his name out and something about surpassing god wile a black haired girl tries to shut him up but sadly she fails so she starts to apologize to every one there.

"I'm so sorry about him sir." The girl apologizes to a blond hair man then others. Soul stares at the girl and she walks up to him. "I am so sorry sir I'm sorry my miester disturbed you Mr…"The girl bows and Soul just stares at her.

" You should have to apologize about him MS by the way my name is Soul Eater." Soul doesn't say his last name at all to the girl. "Thank you Soul-kun .My name is Tsubaki and the boy who is shouting is my miester Black Star ….." Soul chuckles and walks up to the boy. "I AM THE ALL MIGHTY BLACK STAR THE ONE WHO WILL SURPASS GOD!" Soul covers his ears and growls at the boy. "SHUT UP LOUD MOUTH!" Soul yells back at Black Star. " Hmmm whats this how dare you speak to your god in that tone of voice?!" Black Star growls at Soul but then holds his hand out. "Wanna be friends? "Soul looks at Black Star. "Sure names Soul Eater." Soul doesn't say his last name again. "So what are you? A miester or a weapon?"Black Star looks at Soul curiously."Uhhh weapon I think hahah I don't know what I am Black star…"Soul gives a troubled look at Tsubaki and she smiles. "We can help you if you need help Soul-kun…." Tsubaki said as she and Black Star start to leave. Soul stops them "Uhhhh could you help me please Tsubaki? And call me Soul not Soul-kun k?''Soul says duly at Tsubaki. Tsubaki stares at Soul. "Uhhh did I say something bad?"Soul smiles at Tsubaki and she stares at his shark like teeth.

"Your teeth…."Tsubaki stops staring at Soul and smiles kindly. "I know they look like a sharks teeth right … so erm Tsubaki whos that girl over there hiting that guy with the dang book?"Sol stares at the blond who is still hitting the red head with her books. "Well I don't know Soul.. hey why don't you go ask her?" Soul sighs and walks up to the girl.

"Owww owww oww owww oww baby stop hurting papa please!"The red haired man looks at Soul then he glares at Soul. "NO YOUR STUPID PAPA I H-" The girl turns around and stops hitting the man so she could look at Soul. "W-who are you?" Soul stutters wile asking the girl her name. "Huh my name is Maka Albarn whats yours? The girl stares at Soul. "My name is Soul Eater…." He swetdrops and looks Maka straight in the eyes with his blood red and crimson eyes. "So are you a wepon or a miester?" Soul's arm turns into a scythe blade.(blood red and onix black) "Does this answer your question Maka?" Maka nods "Wanna be my wepon Soul Eater?" Soul gives her a toothy smirk and nods.

5 years later Maka finds a missing poster and Soul's picture is on it. "….No it can't be true …. Or is it? I have to confront him on this ….." Maka takes the poster, puts it in her poket and runs off to find Soul.

Maka finds Soul and takes out the missing poster with his picture on it. Soul stares at it when she takes the poster out of her poket. Soul takes the poster. "W-where did y-you get this M-maka?!" Maka hugs him and she dials the number on the poster.

And thats all we wroght hahah k see u nxt time i post... "-_-


	2. Chapter 2 Duncan

A man answers the nummbur Maka called."Hello,this is Duncan Evans speaking may i help you?"Maka gulps and says yes."I-it is about your missing son Soul..."Maka stutters wile talking to Duncan; Soul's father."What about him?! Who is this?!"Duncan growls wile he said those word to Maka on the phone."I'm his ...miester Maka Albarn..."Maka hears Duncan shuffle getting his coat on, DUncan doesnt say a thing till now."Where do you live ?"

"Death City ,Nevada ."

"I'll be there soon have Soul pac his things but is he there right now?"

"Yes,Soul is here."

"May I talk to him?"

"Let me get his lazy ass."Maka puts Soul on the phone.

"H-hey dad..."Soul's father; DUncan yells at SOul and thretens him something if he doesn't come home.

"D-dad calm d-"His father interups him.

"NO YOU NEED TO GET YOUR ASS PACKING BECAUSE YOU'RE COMEING HOME AND IF YOU EVEN THING ABOUT RUNING AWAY ILL PUT HER IN JAIL FOR KEEPING YOU THERE!"Soul hangs up and smashes Makas cell phone.

"I HATE HIM HE SHOULD ROT IN HELL!"Maka feels tears fall down her face.

"S-soul I'm so sorry!"Maka hugs him crying her eyes out not wanting him to leave her yet.

* * *

2 hours later Duncan knocks on Maka and Soul's door.

"I'll get it Maka."Soul opens the door and sees his father.

"...Dad..."Soul seems shaken up and Duncan growls.

"Get yor shit Soul you're leaveing now!"Maka hears Soul yell at Duncan so she stops cooking to see why he is yelling.

"Soul why are you yelling?"Duncan sees Maka and fakes a perfic smile.

"Hello you must be my name is Duncan Evans; I'm Soul's father."Maka smiles and invites Duncan inside.

"Maka are you insain he's a playing you?!"Soul looks at Maka with worry filled eyes because he cares for her but she doesn't even notice.'Shes so stupid my father could easly have her in jail and I don't want her to get put in there I don't want her to be raped or anything!'Soul thinks to himself.

* * *

Duncan takes a bite of the food Maka cooked and looks at her surprized."This is the best lasagna I have ever had and i have had a five stared shef's lasagna but none have been this good!How would you like to cook for us Maka?"Maka thinks about it."Well I'm trying to make a death scythe, Duncan, and Soul is the wepon I'm makeing into a death scythe."

* * *

"well Soul and I must go now so we can catch the plain back to London."Makas mouth hits the stands at the door of the car.

* * *

Clif hanger! We wanted to make this chapter so bad!

The next chapter might be a filler sorry if it is! And this is it for now see you guys till next time.

Oh and before i forget we may not type more if we dont get alil more reves mabe 5 more from different people and dont be scared to ask us anything privet message us if u like~JAKE was here piece out till next chapter if we make one~!


	3. Chapter 3 Soul leaves for good?

Soul watched as the figure of Maka got smaller and smaller. He sat back in his seat when Duncan snapped. "I don't understand. You left us for a girl like her?! Honestly I don't know what goes on with you." Soul wanted to shrink down in his seat. He wanted to become so small he could squeeze out the door and go back with Maka.

'I never felt this vulnerable. I only feel like this when Maka gets hurt.' Soul clenched his eyes closed and wrapped his arms around himself. After a while of driving, the car reached a stop and Duncan got out, pulling Soul out behind him. The driver took out Soul's belongings from the trunk and he took them inside.

"Once we get home, you are going to get it." Duncan threatened Soul. He flinched and walked close to his father as he led him to the security part. They got past without any trouble and just as they reached their gate, familiar screams and calls were heard and Soul turned to find his friends running to him.

"Mr. Evans, sir, you cannot possibly take Soul away. You see, he's part of my father's school to become a Death Scythe and defeat Kishins." Kid tried to explain. Duncan stared at Kid and Soul's eyes widened.

"I am a very powerful man. I could make you disappear in a matter of hours." Kid seemed undisturbed and he rolled his eyes.

"It's a bit hard to kill the son of a Shinigami." He informed him. Duncan smiled evilly and stuffed his hands in his trouser pockets.

"A Shinigami huh? Well, are there more weapons?" He asked. Kid thought and nodded.

"Yes, there are over a thousand weapons out there to destroy Kishins-"

"Then one less wont be a drastic change." Duncan interrupted Kid.

"It doesn't matter! Soul here had Black Blood. He needs souls in order not to go fully insane. If he just stops halfway, like right now, he can go insane and possible become a Kishin himself." Kid argued. Duncan shrugged.

"Then I'll kill him myself."

"Why do you want him back? You don't even love him!" Maka screamed out. She ran over to Soul and wrapped her arms around his neck and she clung to him. "We are his new family. We are NOT letting you take him away from us!" Duncan looked at her and at the rest of the kids.

"Listen Mr. Evans, Soul has been with us through thick and thin and we don't want him to leave. We love him." Tsubaki said. Duncan laughed and Maka pulled away from Soul, running a hand through her loose hair.

"Please!" She got on her knees and cried more. "Don't take my best friend away from me!" She cried. Duncan laughed and Soul looked at the floor, his bangs covered his eyes and he felt sad, and frustrated.

"Soul is an Evans! He has to come back with us!" Duncan laughed. "You can get another weapon, it's no big deal!" Maka looked up at him and all the pain, all the anger welled up inside her and she stood up, looking at Duncan in the eye.

"Soul is my best friend! I will not let you take him away from me! I WILL NOT GET ANOTHER WEAPON!" Maka screamed. By this time, people around them kept staring and the flight ladies had called security.

"Yeah give us back Soul, you big fat whale~!" Patty screamed at Duncan. Liz smiled at her sister and petted her hair.

"Soul is like our little brother. We don't want him to leave us." Liz said. Security reached the group and began pulling them away.

"Let go of my Tsubaki!" Black Star screamed. He pounced on one and Maka quickly went over to Soul.

"Turn into a weapon and we can go. Come on!" She urged. Soul looked at her and shook his head.

"I can't, he won't let me."

"Soul Eater! As your meister you will do as I say!" Maka yelled at him. Soul sighed and quickly turned into his weapon form. He wasn't one to go against his meister. Kid had summoned Beelzebub and he climbed on with Patty and Liz as weapons in his hands. Black Star had Tsubaki in her chain scythe mode and Kid lifted off the ground above the guards. Maka was about to get on when Duncan grabbed Soul. Maka round house kicked him and he felt to the floor.

"Soul is staying with me! I will not let him go without a fight!" Maka yelled at him. Kid swooped down and caught her wrist and she held on as he flew through the sky. He dropped Soul and Maka on the roof of their apartment and Maka fell on the ground and curled in a little ball. Soul turned back into a human and he hugged Maka close to him.

"I don't want another weapon. I'd rather die than have someone new." Maka mumbled.

"I won't leave you, Maka. I promise." Soul said as he petted her hair. He helped her go inside and they sat on the couch. After a few hours, Maka fell asleep and Soul called Kid and Black Star.

"Hello?"

"Your God is speaking!"

"Keep a close eye on the girls and on yourselves. My father won't go down without a fight and he will hurt you guys if it means I'll go back with him." Soul said through the phone.

"Of course."

"You can count on me! YAHOO!" Soul hung up and tried falling asleep. But... He couldn't shake off the feeling that he was being watched.

* * *

this chapter is a koaru97 one we r working together we have made a contracte after i type two or one chapters or if i cant update or make a new chapter this story will be his or hers to help with thank you koaru97 my friend ~ Jake


	4. Chapter 4 Soul's birthday!

Its been months since Sul had excapped his dad Duncan but he still has that uneasy feeling and he knows something or someone is watching him maybe its one of his dad's goons if it is he is surly screwed.

"Er I have to find out who in the heck is watchig me and Maka. . . ." Soul curses under his breath and then he sighs.

"I'll find out soon enough right I hope so. . .. " Maka walks in smiling and she hides something behinde her back.

"Soul~! I have something for you!" (Ooo I wouder what today is could it be?! It is heheh I shall not tell you mwhahha!) Soul looks up and he smiles.

"Okay what do you have behinde you Maka?" Maka smiles.

"Not gonna tell you~!" Soul smirks.

"Oh wanna play tough girl don't you Maka?" Soul starts to tickle Maka on her sides so she starts to squirm and go into a giggling fit. Soul grabs a box she had behinde her back and stops tickling her.

"Aww man he took it hmph ." Soul opens it and he smiles widely.

"Thanks Maka I was needing a new one since my dad shreded m old jaket!" Soul pulls out a black and red jaket with a new headband in the poket.

"Do I get matching shoes Maka?" Maka giggles.

"Nope sorry Soul~!" Soul chuckles and he smiles a little bit.

"Aww man no fair oh well hahah, to bad for me right Maka oh well."Soul hugs her and he smirks. As soon and he puts her down he starts to tickle her again but this time he doesn't stop.

"S-S-Soul! S-Stop hahahhah!." Soul smirks.

"No wanna I might if you say the magical words Maka~!" Maka giggles in defeat and he smiles.

"Happy birthday Soul now lemme up please!"Soul grins.

"Hm I don't know to let a dargerous girl like you go hm my life is at risk here heh so I choose how bout no." Maka pouts but starts to giggle and laugh when Soul starts to tickle her again.

"O-Okay I-I give in you win Soul!" Soul smirks and he lets Maka excape.

"Thank you Soul, hahah."Soul looks dwn and notices his belt is one. He quickly grabs his pants growling a li9ttle at Maka.

"Give it back Maka!" Maka grins and she tosses his belt to him.

"There pants heh." Soul puts his belt back on and he sighs.

"Thank you Maka haha."

* * *

And that is it for now sorry for long wait! till next time my friends.


	5. Chapter 5 IMPORTANT :(

Hey! So I know this is sad but I am discontinuing or re-wrighting my stories or puting them up for adoption the following stories

**Ozzy the ghost cat? Wolfheart the ghost wolf ghost hunter? - Dead **_- not being re-written because honestly.. it is just plain childish... sorry for those who liked it!_

**The Lost Soul ** -_ Gonna be re-wretin sometime this year... hopefully_

**Life is unfair Why did you have to go Soul ** _- DISCONTINUED SORRY_

**Flamekit of Thunderclan Grandson of Socks and Scourge**_ - IS GOING TO BE RE-WRIETEN I PROMIS YOU ALL THAT! THAT STORY IS THE BEST ONE I HAVE DONE AND THE LONGEST! And all who is wondering what happend to Lionstar he died.. Firestar lost most of his lives from Tigertail the traitor and Silverstripe's brother... I will make that ordeal a story ahah _

* * *

I feel so evil that I'm doing this ... I am sorry my dear readers.. BUT I WILL COMEBACK BETTER THAN EVER AGAIN!


End file.
